Turning Tables
by the sexy turtle
Summary: Quinn is in love with Rachel, but she doesn't know and is dating Finn. When the opportunity arises will she tell her?


**AN: This is my first real story, so I'm sorry if it sucks.**

**Small spoiler for Season 2 but otherwise AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If only…**

I was walking through the halls after Cheerios practice. It was late so there were no students in the hallway and to be honest it really freaked me out. Didn't the janitor get accused of like rape or something? Whatever, I needed to get my chemistry notes for Santana to copy.

I was walking past the choir room when I heard her. It was Rachel singing, but it wasn't her usual belting out of a Broadway hit. No, she sounded hurt and like she was crying. As I got closer I recognized the song.

**I can't keep up with your**

**Turning tables under**

**Your thumb I**

**Can't breathe**

**So I won't let you**

**Close enough to hurt me**

**No I won't ask you**

**You to just desert me **

**I can't give you**

**What you think you gave me**

**It's time to say goodbye**

**To turning tables**

**To turning tables**

I looked in the choir room and she was sitting playing the piano. I couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful right there. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I was in love with her. That's why I tortured her so no one would guess, but of course Brittany was able to figure it out. She was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.

The song was Turning Tables by Adele; it was one of my favorites. After the last note, she broke down sobbing quietly. I just stood there by the door, wondering what to do. I took a step forward and my shoe squeaked. Rachel turned around so fast that I thought she would have whiplash.

"Quinn. Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked while trying to wipe her tears away.

"I heard you singing and came in to listen. What's wrong? Is it Finn?" I asked sincerely.

"Yeah it is. I caught him making out with a Cheerio whose name I do not recall. I yelled at him and then he called me a slut saying that he knew I made out with Puck before Sectionals and that he couldn't believe that every girl he dates is a whore."

I fumed at that. He had no right to bring me into this, but it wasn't time for me. I had to help Rachel.

"I kneed him in the balls for that. He had no right to call you anything or even bring you into it. Also, and don't tell her I said this, he said that I was only mad at him because he slept with 'Santana the Slut'. I punched him in the nose for that one. Yes she slept around, but she is not a slut. I broke up with him and came here." Her eyes started to well up with tears and some trickled down her face. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. I pulled her close in a hug. She leaned into me and cried into my shoulder. I was going to kill Finn the next day. My heart swelled when she said that she defended me and Santana.

"Rachel, I want to apologize for everything I have ever done to hurt you." This was it. I was going to tell her. "The truth is that I really like you and I was so horrible to you because I was scared and I didn't want anyone to find out. I was also confused because of my faith and I thought my feelings would go away, but they didn't and it got harder and harder to not run after you every time you were slushied. I'm so so sorry and I just hope that you can forgive me."

"Quinn, I flattered that you feel that way and I can't say that I don't like you, but I don't know if I can forgive you easily or trust you."

"Rachel, I promise that I'll do anything to earn your forgiveness and trust. I don't care what it is. I will stop all slushies and make sure any person who insults you pays by way of Santana kicking their ass."

"Thank you Quinn. I really like you too, but can we just be friends for a while?"

"I think I can deal with that."

"Good", She smiled at me, then leaned up and kissed me. I was shocked, but quickly responded sliding my lips against hers slowly. She pulled back after a minute or two breathless. I licked my lips and tasted her vanilla lip gloss.

"Come on Rachel, let's go. School creeps me out when no one is here."

"Yeah it is kinda creepy after hours."

I walked out of the school and just hoped that one day soon I could earn Rachel's trust.

**Please review!**


End file.
